


Until the bitter end

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	Until the bitter end

This is not how it's meant to end.

I felt our link fading away.

I've never been alone before, there has always been us.

Always.

Darkness is creeping around me.

Is this madness?

Perhaps it is. How would I know?

Silence. And the drip of energon somewhere close.

I'm all thats left now.

One. Singuler. Isolated.

Alone.

Or not.

Footsteps, coming closer.

Red band, glowing.

Poisoner and murderer. Yet they call him a medic.

"Hello Vortex. How are you feeling today?"

I liked it better when I was alone.


End file.
